Unnatural Beings
by MrPixel
Summary: *An inspiration of the Goosebumps movie.* A new girl has moved to a small town in California, but all is not as it seems. There is a teenage boy living across the street from her that has secrets of his own. When she accidentally unleashes his secrets upon the town, it's up to them to get them all back to where they belong before the sun rises and the secrets scatter.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: This will have lots of exposition, so bear with me, I need explain the monsters and story.**

* * *

Currently, it was night time on a quiet lake in Oak Valley, CA. A lone, middle age woman was walking along the shore, having a good stroll, feeling the cool fall air as she walked along the water's edge. As she walked, she didn't notice the fast moving object in the waters behind her. She heard a splashing sound coming from the waters behind her and turned her head around to see what the sound was. There was no sign of anything following her, so she passed it off as an animal having a cool down in the water. She continued walking along the shore.

She heard another splashing sound, a lot closer to her then the previous one. She fully turned around to see if anyone was there, growing more worried over these sudden, weird noises. She didn't see anything behind her again. Growing more frightened that she was being followed, she stood there watching anything that moved.

Suddenly, she heard a heavy breath from the direction she was heading, feeling it on the back of her neck. Shakingly, she turned back around and hurriedly back up, tripping on her feet and falling to the ground, a look of terror on her face. In front of her was a large figure, darkened by the night, but still very much visible. It looked like it had a frog's head, but a larger man's body, with scales instead of skin, fish fins, an angler fish light and overalls. It's claw-like hands reached down for the woman, the latter screaming in fear of the monstrous being. As soon as the thing was going to grab her, a loud whistle was heard over to the forest. The thing turned it's head, growled and made a large hop over to the forest line. When it was finally gone, the woman fainted out of fear.

In the forest, the thing hopped around, growling and looking high and low for what made the whistling sound. Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere and hit the thing in the head. Angrily turning around, he saw what he was looking for. A figure, with dark hair, stubbled face and a calm expression was a few feet away, holding a large, old book as big as a laptop, in his hands. He made a motion to signal the beast to try and take him out. The thing got into a crouched position and made a large jump over to the kid, the latter not fazed by the action. He lifted the book, held it in front of him at the thing and opened it up, the book giving a faint glow. As the thing grew closer, it suddenly stopped in air, the book giving of a bright glow now. The creature looked at it's hands to find them turning into a black, thick liquid similar to ink and heading towards the book. The liquid continued to go up it's arms, causing the beast to be draw further towards the book, which was making a strong inward wind to bring the creature to the pages. The creature was thrashing around and ribbiting, not wanting to be trapped in the book again. At this point, the creature's head was only visible, croaking and whimpering as the liquid enveloped it's head and, ultimately, was drawn into the book altogether with the ink spreading throughout the page, causing the book to close forcefully on it's own. The teen opened the book and flipped to a page, showing writings and pictures of the very creature that was drawn into the book. The teen closed the book, sighing in relief and annoyance at the capture, as he walked to the main road.

Figure: That's the last time I let him into my room and read the book.


	2. Ch 1: Welcome to Oak Valley

**Something that's not TF2? Eh, oh well. First two chapters are introductions to the characters and events, so bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Oak Valley

The day after the lake monster incident happened was also the day a new family was moving to town. On a long stretch of road, surrounded by few trees and lots of desert, was a lone moving van. The passengers of this moving van was a man and a teenage girl. The man was a combination of old and young looking, with broad shoulders, brown hair, a few wrinkles, and a short beard. The teenage girl had a thin body type, with red hair and freckles, glasses, white skin and currently, a look of annoyance on her face.

Girl: Dad, why do we have to move out to the middle of nowhere?

Man: Now Amanda, I was moved out here to be closer to LA. I know you wouldn't like the downtown area, so I decided that this town would be the best place.

Amanda: But… why this town? I'm not going to make friends in a small town.

Dad: Oh, quit your bellyaching. You'll be fine.

Amanda: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Amanda knew her father was right, but she still didn't like the fact she was moving away from her old friends and school. It had tough since her mom died a few years ago, but maybe this move was for the best. A new place to find people her age. It should be a whole new adventure.

After driving for a few more minutes, the two made it into the town. Nothing to right off about, a town square, movie theater, shops, the common buildings and areas of a town. They drove for a little while longer until the made it to the new house.

Dad: Heh. Bigger than our old place, right sweetie?

Amanda: Yeah. Much bigger.

Their old home was a small, one story house, with an ugly paint job and crowded space. This new house was, as mentioned, bigger two story house.

Amanda: At least the paint looks nice.

Dad: Right. Come on, Mandy. Help me with these boxes.

Amanda's dad unlocked the back of the van and started carrying boxes into the new home. As Amanda was going to grab a bow, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Turning around, she saw the house across the street. Like hers, it was a two story house, but painted a light blue. The front window curtains that she saw made a sudden motion, like they were being hastily closed. Shrugging it off, she went back to unloading the boxes from the van.

* * *

Across the street, a teenage boy was sitting in front of the TV looking over the local news. The current story was about a fish monster that was spotted at the lake. The woman who saw it was describing it pretty hastily, looking like she saw a ghost. As the teen chuckled at the story, his mom called out to him from the dining room.

Mom: Matthew, can you take some stuff up to my room, sweetie?

Matthew: Yeah ma.

The teen, Matthew, took the stuff up to his parent's room and was heading back downstairs, when he heard a car stop near his home. Walking into his room and opening the curtains, he saw a moving van pull up to the house across the street. Out stepped a old/young looking man and a redheaded girl about his age.

Matthew: Crap.

Voice: What happened, Mat? Did something bad happen again?

Matthew turned around to find his little brother at the door. Although 3 years younger, he was about his height, but had a more athletic build than Matthew, who was thin.

Matthew: No, Chase, something worse. We got new neighbors.

Chase walked over to the window and looked out to see the dad and daughter looking up at their new house. Connor snickered as he thought of his brother and the girl interacting and how awkward it would be, something he knew his brother wouldn't like.

Matthew: What is it?

Chase: Oh, nothing.

Looking back the two saw that their new neighbors were unloading the boxes from the van. The girl stopped and looked up with a suspicious glance at where they were, but Matthew quickly closed the curtains to not draw attention.

Matthew: Oh, this isn't good.

Chase: Why? She doesn't seem that bad. Maybe she'll leave you alone.

Matthew: Maybe… or she's the nosy type that gets curious about everything and will eventually find it out her own way. I'll tell you there are a lot of possibilities.

Chase: Aren't you being a bit paranoid?

Matthew gestured over to a little safe that was in his open closet. Currently it was locked, but the two knew not to open it now or ever.

Chase: OK, fair enough. Maybe if we introduce ourselves now, she won't be nosy about it.

Matthew: Hmmmm... yeah alright. I just don't want another accident to happen again, especially with the last accident.

Chase: We'll be fine. I mean, what are the odds of her being suspicious? Let's go tell mom about the new neighbors. You know how she loves socializing.

The brothers walked out of Matthew's room and told their mom about the new neighbors, the mom suggesting that they go over and welcome the new neighbors.

Amanda and her dad were done unloading the van and were relaxing on the poorly placed couch. Upside to living in a small house before a move, not too much stuff to unload when you get to the new one. As the two relaxed on the couch, there was a knock at the door. Amanda's dad got up to answer, opening the door to find a middle ages woman with greying hair and two teenage boys at their door.

* * *

Dad: Oh, can I help you?

Woman: Hi! We noticed you pull up across the street, so we decided to welcome our new neighbors. I'm Linda Glenister and these are boys, Matthew and Chase.

Dad: Well that's mighty kind of you. I'm Dennis Wolpert and the young lady over there on the couch is my daughter, Amanda.

Amanda made a small wave at the three at the door. "What nice people to come over and say hi" she thought.

Mr. Wolpert: Would you like to come in?

Mrs. Glenister: We'd be delighted to.

The family stepped in to the home, Mr. Wolpert and Mrs. Glenister walking over to the kitchen to talk while the kids got to know each other. Amanda looked up to the two boys that sat down on the chair and couch. She look at who she assumed to be Matthew, who was giving her a look like she did some horrible crime. Chase noticed this and tapped on his brother's shoulder. Matthew turned his head to Chase, the latter shaking his head on his current look. Matthew made an annoyed look, then turned his head back to Amanda, this time with a blatantly forced smile.

Chase: Pardon my brother. He's a little unskilled in interacting with others. In fact he hates it.

Matthew nodded his head, although wiping the smile off his face due to it making the whole room uncomfortable. Amanda had a weird feeling about Matthew, like he was a different, but not a good different.

Amanda: Um… It's fine.

Matthew: So, ever hear much about this town?

Amanda: No, actually. I never knew this town existed.

Chase: Not a lot of people know about this town. Makes it quiet.

Matthew: Well, quiet most of the time.

Amanda got confused by what Matthew meant. Why would it be quiet most of the time? Apparently Matthew said something he shouldn't have, since Chase harshly whispered to Matthew to pipe down. "What are these two hiding?" Amanda thought.

* * *

Oak Valley High School wasn't a large school, but it had enough space to hold its students, all contained in a series of connected buildings and hallways. Amanda had to ask around to know where she was going, but she managed. During lunch in the cafeteria, she spotted Matthew from across the room, eating lunch by himself. She leaned to her right and asked the girl she was sitting next to a question.

Amanda: Um… Hi, I'm new here and I wanted to know who Matthew Glenister is?

Girl: Oh Matthew? He's a nice guy. Although, he does tend to disappear from time to time. Some of the other students think he's a killer, others think he's some psychopath.

Amanda: What about you?

Girl: I just think he's a little weird. The disappearances are odd though.

Amanda thanked the girl and turned her head back to Matthew, who was looking into a battered notebook as he ate his lunch. Amanda had to find out why she had a bad feeling about Matthew. She didn't know why, maybe it was due to their first meeting, but she had to know.


End file.
